A new adventure
by fairymist123
Summary: This is about a girl named bella who lives in a small town.On her 16th birthday her parents tell her who her grandfather is. Now bella on a adventure to Auradon. There she will meet new friends and try to find her grandpa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone heres my new story follow bella in her jouney to find her grandfather there she will meet Mal, Evie, Jay, And Carlos as she tries to find her family she never knew of.I was thinking of making her family with Ben I would love to hear some ideals for the story the first chapter will be posted soon keep checking back for more let me know what you think in the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone my new storys coming soon been working on my Mal and Ben oneshot plus another story I am doing so I will try to update this one soon give a review of what you guys want to happen in the story I will try to do some of your ideals also let me know if you want Bella related to Ben and his family I was thinking of doing that to. Cause Bellas going on a journey to find her long lost grandfather who happens to live in Auradon so let me know what you all think of the plot for the fanfiction. I will be updating the story every Friday so the story should be up by next week if I get to it. I also just put a new poll up vote who you want Bella to be related to I was thinking Bens family cause of her name but tell me what you all think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone heres the first chapter of the story hope you like.**

Hey mom Bella said as she walked in the house. Hey sweetheart how was your day with your friends. It was great but we have to do a family tree for school and I was hoping you could help I need to know about are family tree and I know you and dad do not like talking about my grandfather but I was hoping to get some information Bella asked with puppy dog eyes. Bella you know me and your dad do not talk much about him but when your dad gets home from work we can talk about it does that sound good. Yeah thanks mom I am going to my room tell me when dad gets back ok

Back in Bella room. Ok all I know is my Grandfather lives in another kingdom far away my parents do not like talking about it much mostly my mom sinces its her dad I know she still cares but I think it hurts to much. The only thing she told me was she had to leave the kingdom cause of it. She said she moved here met my dad fell in love and this is where she stayed. But part of me still wants to know my Grandfather What if he has other kids now then I would have a uncle or aunt. Bella your dads home she heard and broke out of her thoughts. Ok mom coming hold on a min.

 **Down stairs with her parents.**

What are we going to do she wants to know about her Grandfather I told her about my mother but she doesnt know about my dad being beast at one time and plus that she has magic thats alot to just tell her don't you think. Bev it will be fine she is turning 16 soon she can handle it trust me here she comes so its now or never.

Hey mom hey dad so will yall tell me. Yes we will but sit down ok bellas mom said. Ok so your Grandfathers name is Adam he was king of a place called Auradon but theres more see I was his first born kid my father got turned into a beast along time ago the only way to break the curse was love which would be my mother Belle she was the only one to break the curse. But even then the magic from the curse was still there and when I was born it got in me to so I have magic now as well thats why I left I didnt like the ideal of magic and I didnt want people knowing about it either so I left and gave the kingdom to my little brother when he got older so thats the reason we do not talk about it I have not seen my parents since then. Wow was all Bella could say for a few minutes mom do they know about me. No they do not I have not had contact with them since I left. Well then how about we go there you can see them again and patch things up I am sure they would love to see you again and plus I can meet my Grandparents. I don't know thats far away. Mom they are family please can we go. Fine we can go. Go upstairs and get to packing this is going to be a long ride. Thank you mom I am so happy to see where this new adventure leads me.

 **Ok everyone so thats the first chapter for many to come let me know if you want me to make more. For the next chapter will most likly be the ride plus them being in Auradon Bella will find out about her powers soon I have something big planned for that. And I decided to make her related to Ben he is going to be her uncle even through they are close to the same age he is 16 and she is turning 16 me what you think in the reviews I hope you all like I will be doing review questions to if you have any just ask in the will also find out more about Bella along the way I know I didnt add to much about her but you will find out more later on but Bella does have powers like her mom but she doesnt know about them me know if you want Ben to have some kind of power to probly not spell powers but some other gift.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone sorry I have not been writing lately I have been busy with school work and some stuff. This is just a update the story will be posted soon though I am still working on it I had to start over it got deleted off so hopfully I will have it done soon that goes for all my storys and I am now working on a Henry Danger story to its called trouble with skyvolt so you can find the plot on that out as well I will update soon as I can let me know more ideals in the reviews thanks and bye!**


End file.
